


Return of the Queen

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Watching Sailor Moon at a young age may have turned me into a monarchist. I can neither confirm nor deny anything.





	Return of the Queen

    As you approached the Malie City Library, you felt as though your heart was about to leap out of your chest. You were nervous, there was no denying that, but this was something you had to do. For a few weeks now, you had been meeting up with a girl named Acerola every other day or so. 

    You first met her by pure chance while poking through the endless library shelves looking for books on history. Most people probably would have been a bit unnerved by her tattered, stitched together clothing or her somewhat tired appearance, but when she first came up to you offering help, you sensed something… different, some sort of connection that you couldn’t quite pin down. As you spoke with her, you found that contrary to appearances, she was a kind, friendly girl with a great sense of humor. The two of you became quick friends and soon, you began to develop deeper feelings for her, but you couldn’t tell if she felt the same, and were terrified of ruining a good friendship with a botched love confession. Today though you promised yourself that things would be different, today you would cast aside your fear and tell her how you really felt. 

    Having finally reached the doors to the great library, you took a deep breath before entering inside. As you reached the top of the library, you saw Acerola sitting at the table where the two of you usually sat, passively flipping through an especially old looking tome. She then looked up at you and shot you a warm smile, making your heart skip a beat. 

    As you sat down next to her, she broke the silence, “Nice to see you again, you know for a while there, I thought the Thrifty Megamart got you!” 

    The mention of that terrifying abandoned store made you shudder, but you quickly got over it and responded, “Well no store can keep me down. I’m sorry if I kept you waiting though.”

    “No, I wasn’t waiting long at all, I guess I’ve just had ghosts on the brain recently”, as she said that, you looked at the book she was reading, and saw that it was about the Alolanan Royal Family. 

    There was a bit of an awkward pause before you before you decided to change the subject, “Is that book very interesting?”

    “I’m not sure, I honestly wasn’t really reading it since I already know everything it has to say.” This made you raise an eyebrow, very few people ever talked about the Royal Family and there was a good reason for that, Maxim Guns and pleasant conversation don’t really mix. And besides that, many people thought that the Royal family was cursed, since most remaining members and relatives had died young. 

    Acerola obviously noticed your surprise and said, “You might not believe it, but I’m actually the last living member of the Royal Family.” At first you assumed this was another joke, but she quickly produced a golden bracelet with the Royal Seal on it. It couldn’t have been a fake, she had to be telling the truth. 

    You couldn’t believe it. Acerola, that charming funny girl you knew was an actual princess. Any thought of confessions or rejections were wiped from your mind, as this revelation took precedence. The two of you talked for nearly an hour, and you learned that she was indeed the last of her family, as her parents were dead and she now lived at the Aether House with several other orphans. Yet despite how sad and soul crushing her circumstances were, she affirmed that she wasn’t resentful or even angry at her circumstances. She said that she preferred to look forward to the future rather than linger on the past. Her ability to remain positive in spite of all of this only reinforced the love you felt in your heart. 

    By the time the two of you finished talking, it was starting to get dark and the two of you needed to get home. 

    Acerola spoke first, “I need to get back to the Aether House, will you walk me home?” 

You replied without a moment’s hesitation, “I’d love to!” A large smile crossed Acerola’s face and the two of you left the library together. 

After a fairly quiet and awkward walk, the two of you had reached the front door of the Aether House. You didn’t get to tell her how you felt, but in light of all the day’s revelations, you felt as though that were okay. Acerola turned towards you and looked into your eyes.

“You know I have something I have to tell you.” she said, sounding slightly nervous. After a brief pause she continued, “I’ve really grown attached to you these past few days, and I’ve come to realize that…” she paused for a moment, as if summoning courage before resuming, “I’ve realized that… I love you!” she immediately averted her eyes from you as if bracing herself for rejection. 

It took you a few seconds to process what just happened, but when it all clicked you immediately responded, “Acerola, honestly I’ve been feeling the same way, in fact, I was going to confess to you today, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” 

“Really?!” she responded, suddenly looking back at you, tears of joy swelling in her eyes. 

    You responded with an affirmative and she hugged you tight, giggling as she got a hold of herself. 

    Once she got a grip she let go and returned to her usual self, “Well then, I’d like you to join the Royal Family, that is, if you aren’t afraid of the curse.”

“For you, I’d gladly bear any curse.” 

The two of you blushed bright red at that line before she slowly began to lean forward and you did the same. As your lips met, the two of you embraced tightly, the warmth of her body filling you with a sense of safety and comfort. That kiss could have lasted forever, but alas, something had to come along and end the moment. 

“Hey look, Acerola has a boyfriend!” a small and incredibly obnoxious voice said. The two of you suddenly turned to the door to see a young boy and a little girl standing before you giggling. 

“Hunter! I swear to Arceus!” Acerola said, her entire face turning red. The kids continued to laugh as Acerola continued to yell at them for ruining the moment. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit, this truly was the best ending to a day like this.


End file.
